Missing Moments
by elle1630
Summary: A few one shots of our favourite spies, once together.
1. Morning After

**A/N this came to me at like 4am and I needed to get it down. I might have some more little one shots of missing scenes if people like this.**

**And it is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

Missing 3.12 scene. "The Morning after."

He watched her as they lay in bed, closed off from the outside world. Finally, just the two of them, she was sleeping on her front facing away from him. But it didn't bother him, last night, or was it this morning; he got to see sides of her he had only dreamed about. He had also found his new favourite part of her body. The small of her back. He loved the way her muscles were so defined there, and the way his hand would fit perfectly across it.

She begins to stir, moving so that she is facing him. She looked so peaceful, more so then ever before. He liked it.

Reaching out he moved a piece of hair that had fallen across her face. She wrinkled her brow but still slept as the covers fell down her back. He noticed a faint scar on her right shoulder. Lifted his hand towards it, and running his finger across it.

"What are you doing?" She kept her eyes closed. He smiled at her sleepy voice.

"Nothing."

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out." Chuck laughed.

"Sorry." He pulled his arm up, leaning on it so he could get a better look at her. "How did you get that scar?" He ran his thumb over it again, finishing with a kiss.

"Umm. Gun shot."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, sort of. It was during a mission a few years ago. I didn't really feel it till after."

He bent down to kiss her should again. "I'm Sorry."

"Why? You didn't do it." She smiled looking up at him, lifting her hand to try to smooth some of his curls, letting her hand linger for longer then usual. "Hi." She said bring her hand down to stroke his cheek.

"Hi." He replied. Taking her hand in his he began to play with her fingers, noting how they fit perfectly with his. "So, last night?"

"Yeah, last night." Sarah said as she rolled on her side to face him, pulling the sheets up under her arms, and across her chest.

"Was I…good? He asked with a sign of vulnerability, never meeting her eyes.

"Yeah you were." Finally looking at her he smiled.

"I'll get better."

Sarah laughed. "No, it was nice."

"Nice? You know how to make a guy feel special." Leaning slowly towards him, she kissed his lips softly.

"That make you feel special?" Chuck moved his arm to wrap it around her waist and pull her closer.

"Yes it does."

She ran her hand up and down his arm, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Ummm, lay here with you all day." He pulled her even closer, and she giggled burying her face in his neck.

"We should be getting ready to go back to Burbank." Chuck pouted.

"I wish we could just stay right here."

"Me to."

"Why don't we? Just take a break from it all."

"Where would we go?" She asked plaing with his curls again.

"Anywhere as long as it's just us, and possibly a bed." He smirked raising his eyebrows.

"We could but Beckman is expecting us back."

"I think we deserve a break."

Sarah smiled, rolling over she grabbed his phone off the bedside table, as Chuck kissed between her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Casey is leaving in an hour for the airport. If we leave now, we can miss him." Chuck buried his face in her neck.

"Really?" He questioned.

She pulled the covers off picking up Chuck's shirt and putting it on. Standing up she grabbed the sheets taking them with her. "Hey! Some of us are naked." She dragged her eyes down his body, settling on his groin, before quickly darting back to his eyes.

"I can see that." He blushed, as she moved across the room towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower before we leave." She walked into the bathroom, sticking her head back out of the door, she asked "You joining me?"


	2. Moving In

**A/N Thanks to all the reviews and those that added this to their alerts. You guys actually make it worth it. This one has so much fluff I even put myself into a fluff coma at writing it, it's also not my favourite piece but I thought I would post something. It also has no point to it, I just wanted to write some cute CS.**

**Again not Beta'd. If anyone wants to be my beta I would love you like Jeff loves being inappropriate. As I suck at reading over things and catching grammar and things like that.**

Missing 3.15 scene. "Moving in."

Coffee. Check.

Pancakes. Check.

Orange Jusice. Check.

Placing a few more items on the tray Chuck picked it up and made his way back to his room. Correction _their_ room. If anyone had told him nearly 3 years ago he would be living with Sarah Walker he would have laughed. It would have been a nice dream, but Chuck had always thought girls like that were out of his league. However, here as he opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully he kind of hoped never to wake up from this dream. Moving in between a few boxes that littered the floor he placed the breakfast tray on the table, and took his spot back on his side of the bed.

"Where did you disappear to?" She sounded tired still; Chuck smiled to himself as he remembered that he was more than likely the reason for her sleepy state.

"I brought you some breakfast." He couldn't quite make out her reply as she pulled the sheets back up around herself and over her head. "Sorry" He laughed. "What was that?"

"I said you let the bed get cold." She turned over to face him smiling. When they had starting sleeping with each other he was actually shocked that she could be so happy in the mornings, he remembered the fate of an alarm clock one morning a few years back. But every since they started dating, she always said good morning with a smile and a kiss. He not only loved it, but now that would happen every morning. He always hated having to ask her to stay over, not because he didn't want her there, but because asking implied a yes or no like it was a question. Now there was no question, she'd always be there.

"Well, you should eat this before it gets cold as well. And then we have some unpacking to do. I didn't know you could have so many clothes, they might not all fit in the closet." He laughed.

Stretching, she grabs the coffee taking a sip. "Hey, as a girl I'm allowed to have this much stuff. And how much room do white shirts and ties take up anyway." She chuckled. "It's not that much anyway, we spies pack light."

"So, if you wanted we could paint in here or redecorate, make it more us or something." He wanted her to feel like this was home, not just somewhere to live. He wanted to be that thing for her to fall back on when the spy life was over.

She smiled, picking at some of the breakfast he brought her. "That's sweet, but I like your stuff, you don't have to move anything for me. I don't really have much to decorate with anyway."

"I just want you to think of this as home."

"I always did." He smiled, reaching out he put his hand on her cheek and letting out a sigh.

"Thank you." He said letting his hand fall down around her waist.

"What for?"

"Being you. Believing in me after all this time. I don't think you know how much I love you." He kind of knew that she would get that look. The one that told him she was a bit uncomfortable at the way he said things like that. But he wanted her to know; he didn't say it because he needed to hear it back, but because he wanted her to know that he would always be there for her.

"I do." She paused. Putting the coffee back on the table she moved to straddle his legs. "Now, I think it's time we celebrate our first morning living together." As she bent down to kiss him he couldn't help but think two things. One, he never knew if he would be able to keep up with Sarah Walker. Two, it's about time.


	3. Vs The Sister

**A/N Here's the next chapter. And thanks again to all the reviews, and everyone that puts this on their alerts. And I hope you enjoy this one to.**

**And it was beta'd by the lovely Rockchick4jc, so thank you for making sense of my errors.**

Missing scene 3.19 "Verses the sister."

She stood alone in the kitchen and watched him as he laughed with Morgan, she was actually amazed that he wasn't alone crying in their room. After all that's what she did the night her dad was arrested.

Didn't Chuck have more of a right to feel that way? Her dad went away for a few years, but his was never coming back.

It had been a long day, and to be honest all she wanted to do was have a bath and go to bed. But she could understand why Chuck and Ellie wanted to have this impromptu gathering to remember their dad. They were talkers; they dealt with everything by expressing their feelings and talking through a problem. This was why she was slightly nervous as Ellie made her way into the kitchen.

Why did the only ways out of the kitchen have to be behind Ellie? Yes she could technically jump over the worktop counter, but that would probably bring more attention to the scene. It was at times like this that she truly wondered how she had been a spy for so long, and yet Ellie Bartowski truly scared the living daylights out of her.

"Do you have some more ice?"

Was this really all Ellie wanted to talk about, whether there was more ice? "Yeah, top shelf." She answered pointing at the freezer.

"I thought you were a drug dealer, or a prostitute."

There it was, choking on her drink Sarah looked at Ellie in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I always wondered how you had the money to live in that hotel, or drive a Porsche if you were just working at some dead end job. So I figured either drugs or prostitute." Ellie scooped up some ice and let it fall into her glass. "I guess secret agent is better."

"If that's what you thought why would you ever be okay with me dating Chuck?"

"I guess I thought you two were in love, and that was more important."

"We are in love." Sarah stated defensively. "I know that you're mad that you were the last to know, but just so you know, me and Chuck...that's not a lie. Maybe it was in the beginning so that we could explain why I was suddenly around a lot. But now it's real you should trust that."

"All I know is that you showed up and my brother started lying to me. Has everything I know about you been a lie? You were a bridesmaid at my wedding for god's sake." This was more like it. She could deal with the anger; it was an emotion she was well versed in.

"I know that you feel like I've been lying to you about everything, but you should believe me when I say that the way I feel about Chuck is the truth. And that I would never knowingly endanger him, no matter what my bosses say. I get that you're hurt that he had this whole other life that he- we made him keep from you. But, you raised him really well, and he was amazing at it, if you had seen some of the things he has done."

"Like killing people?" Ellie said raising her voice slightly. Even still, the conversations continued out in the living room.

"Chuck hasn't ever killed anyone."

"Morgan said…"

"I know what Morgan might have said, but both Casey and I have worked very hard at making sure Chuck has never had to cross that line. The one time Chuck ever even…He was protecting me."

"I don't know if I can just go back to treating you like you were part of my family." Sarah winced slightly.

"I get that, and I don't expect you to."

"Hey, so this is where you both disappeared to." Chuck said walking into the kitchen his eyes darting between the two.

"I was just coming back." Ellie said. She smiled at him and pushed herself off the counter, turning back to Sarah. "But I'd like to try." With that she walked back over to the party.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked.

Leaning up and kissing the underside of his jaw. "Nothing."


	4. Family Dinners

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and readers. It's nice to know people are likely what you write. If you do have any comments just hit that button at the end.**

**Again I'd like to thank Rockchick4jc for the beta and everything. Without further ado' the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Missing scene 3.15 "Family Dinners."

Ellie had basically burst everyone's ear drums once she and Devon had come back from The Congo. He knew that telling her wouldn't be the problem; it was the party she would want to throw afterwards, with guests Chuck had never heard of. However, he had thought since Devon was just recovering they would be able to get out of it, and maybe just have a small gathering. But Devon had insisted that he was better, which meant that Ellie was free to plan.

He tried to concentrate as he and Morgan were attempting to make some kind of cocktail, at least that how it had started out as, but his attention was being drawn back to his girlfriend who had been pinned in the corner by several of Ellie's doctor friends. He smiled as she tried once again to get away, unsuccessfully.

He knew exactly what they were talking about, since Ellie found out about them living together she would bring it up, "So when's the big day?" Or. "Next we'll be celebrating your engagement." In what she thought was a subtle way but to Sarah and him it was like being hit with a brick. It wasn't that he had never thought about asking Sarah to marry him, he had the ring picked out, the place he would ask her, what he would say before hand. Everything. He just didn't think it was the right time, especially after the mess he made of asking her to move in. But, he knew Sarah and he knew that cornering her with talks about the future was a tricky situation, hell, sometimes she could barely decide what to eat for dinner, let alone if they wanted fish or meat served at their hypothetical wedding.

They finished pouring the drinks and he grabbed two taking one for Sarah.

"You need to decide on this stuff before you pick the day. Bobby and I left it till the last minute and everything that we wanted was already taken." As Chuck stepped up behind Sarah he wanted to ask this women who the hell Bobby was and why he didn't have a last name, but, he knew that Ellie would get that look that said 'I have introduced you before.' So, he put on the fake-over laugh that he had perfected at hundreds of these things, and handed Sarah a drink. "Oh, you shouldn't drink if you're planning on trying for a baby." Said drink was now being worn by Bobby's strange redheaded wife.

"Sorry. What?" Sarah said as she tried to control the coughing.

"Drinking. It makes it harder for conceiving. If you start thinking about this all now, it makes the decisions so much quicker in the future." Chuck looked over to Sarah who was just standing there, open mouthed, stumped at how to reply. "I mean, I personally would wait till my husband at least had a better paying job." She finished by glairing at Chuck.

Sarah turned to look at Chuck, even Ellie looked shocked by this women's bluntness. But, nothing seemed like it would stop her, as she continued. "If it's more of a problem in the bedroom, Chuck, I'm sure Ellie could get you some help from the hospital." It was now Ellie's turn to choke on her drink.

"I'm good in that department, solid as a rock." Chuck said turning red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by. Lots of guys at some point are going to have that problem; actually I have a friend in urology that could probably fit you in next week."

"He's fine. We're good." Sarah jumped in.

"Okay. I was just trying to help. You'll probably want to get married first anyway. Right?"

He was pretty sure that he heard Sarah grunt, which made him think she was spending too much time with Casey, he suddenly thought that he hopped that other Casey traits like threatening to kill people wasn't one that Sarah could have developed. "Actually, no. We were thinking about running away to Mexico to farm avocados and live in sin." Turning he winked at Sarah, she smiled back.

Ellie snorted as the women walked off. "Must you do stuff like that? She's the head nurse on my floor, if she's mad at me I'll never get any peace."

"Well. El, If you are going to hang around with some really old people. Who was she anyway?"

"She heard me inviting some of the floor over, so I have to say yes to her."

Morgan broke there banter by clicking his glass as all eyes turned to him. "If I could, I'd like to say a few words." At that moment Casey walked up to them.

"If you two love birds can take a break from entertaining your pottery barn friends, we have terrorists to stop." He walked out the front door. Chuck leant over to Morgan to ask him to cover for them, and they walked towards the bedroom and out of the Morgan-door.

"So, to Chuck and Sarah." He said finishing his speech.

"Where's Chuck?" Ellie asked Morgan, looking around the room once more for her AWOL little brother. "And Sarah, for that matter."

Morgan shrugged. "He went into his bedroom I think. For some... quiet time. Yeah, quiet time, that's it. "

Ellie turned to walk away. "I swear if they ducked out of this party to go have sex, my brother is a dead man."


	5. He's A Keeper

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Ran into a bit of Writers Block, if anyone has a particular scene they would like to see just write a review or send me a PM.**

**Reviews make me day, so if you have any comments, be they good, bad or ugly just leave them. I like to know what people are thinking.**

**Missing scene 3.14 'He's A Keeper.'**

They fought their way through the busy Paris train station, he was sure that he had bumped into a few people, but all he was concentrating on was the feel of her hand in his. It felt right. It felt like home. He was caring their only bag, and had no idea what Sarah had packed in their rush to leave the hotel room. As they entered she had made a stop at the gift store and purchased him a hat that read 'Welcome to Paris.' He found it slightly amusing as they were about to leave, but his quite chuckle to himself was cut short by Sarah pulling him over to the board. 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked watching as she finally looked straight at him.

"I don't mind." Looking back up at the board "You choose."

"How about we get one of those open ended tickets, and just go wherever the train goes." He said.

"Okay. You wait here, and I'll go get them." She started walking away, then suddenly if thinking better of the idea. "Chuck?" Waiting for him to look back to her. "When I say stay, I mean no talking to anyone, and don't touch anything…Just stay."

"Okay. You know I am an adult, I'm not going to walk off with strangers." He laughed.

Walking over to the bench, he took a seat next to an older couple. He wasn't trying to pry, but their conversation was rather loud.

"Stop telling me what to do. I have the map right here!" The older man said.

"Okay dear."

Chuck laughed he was sort of hoping that him and Sarah could get to that stage, but who was he kidding they were already half way there. Taking a look around he noticed a magazine stand. Quickly getting up he made he way over to it. He flicked through several of the stands…Yes they had it, the latest Justice League. Could he get that in the bag without Sarah seeing, he thought. He didn't want her to think of him as a complete geek.

"Sorry." Chuck spun around as an old lady, about 70, bumped into him with her suitcase.

"Nothing broken. Don't worry about it." Chuck replied. 

He was just about to go back to his graphic novel. "Do you have any idea where this platform is?" Her female companion asked pointing to their tickets.

"Ummm. My French isn't that good." As Chuck laughed he felt a hand slipped around his waist.

"So, that's what you call staying in one place?" Sarah smiled at him. Wrapping his arm back around her, he pulled her in closer.

"I was just helping?" He questioned.

"Martha, and this is Sally. We decided that you only live once, and what better way to celebrate then taking a trip." Chuck smiled and gave a knowing look to Sarah.

"I know what you mean." He replied. "They were looking for some platform, but it's in French." He finished explaining.

"Oh. You want me to take a look?"

"Would you mind?" One of the women handed it over to Sarah.

She quickly looked at it. "That's this way. We're actually on the same train. So if you want to follow us?"

"We wouldn't want to impose on your…?

"Honeymoon." Sarah quickly answered. Chuck turned around sunned. That was obviously the cover story they were going for. He sighed. Cover, there was that word again. "It's no problem."

Sarah turned back to look at Chuck. "You okay?" She asked noticing his sudden frown.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just…" He paused "It doesn't matter." Walking over to where their new companions were, he asked. "Do you want me to take one of those?"

"Such a gentleman!" Turning back to Sarah, "You're lucky to have found this one. He's a keeper." Martha exclaimed.

They wondered off far enough ahead just as Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him round to face her. "Just because it starts off as a cover doesn't mean it can't be real one day." Winking at him, she turned to catch up the Martha and Sally.


End file.
